


Squashed

by morrezela



Series: Bitten [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten Timestamp: Jensen kind of goes into heat early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squashed

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes you find are my own.

It’s all the squash’s fault, and Jensen is sticking with that if it is the last thing he does.

Seriously, one moment he’s putting away the groceries that his mate brought home, and the next he is staring at that perfectly long neck with its bulbous bottom, and his brain is making direct comparisons to cocks and knotting. He’s in heat two fucking weeks early.

His eyes track to the calendar on the wall, and he tries to make his mind redo the math, but all he wants to do is call Jared’s cellphone and make him come back home. The stupid alpha had forgotten half of the list, and all Jensen had felt at the time was irritation that his normally attentive mate had been so forgetful.

They’d had a squabble about it, Jared being unusually stubborn about leaving, and Jensen being quick to lose his temper.

Now he’s regretting winning the argument, because he’s in heat and in need of Jared’s anatomy. That and he is so going to have to apologize because Jared’s forgetfulness and obstinacy were probably his instincts coming out to play because he could scent that his mate was going into heat.

Jared might even have tried to ask that during their fight, but Jensen had just blown up at him thinking that his mate was trying to blame their argument on Jensen’s hormones of all things, and that was just not cool.

Now Jensen is going to have to face the fact that it might have been an honest to God question. Not that he is going to cut Jared too much slack. They are still reasoning beings that are not at the whim of their biological instincts.

But, Jensen thinks as he reaches for his phone, that doesn’t mean that they can’t give into them on occasion.


End file.
